The Two Cats
If you want more information on The Two Cats, please check out The Two Cats Wiki. The Two Cats is a webseries/comic that is currently being created by Expi. It can be found on Wattpad and Tumblr and was the first chapter was published on September 25, 2018. Premise The Two Cats takes place in the mid to late 2020's, focusing on the lives of Expi and Mariko, two cats living their lives in Anibi. Characters Expi - A female cat that likes to be creative by drawing and writing, and who tries to give everyone an equal chance, however tends to get anxious about the past after living in a disjointed family. Mariko - A gamer who looks for opportunities for adventure in her life to give her excitement after being put out of a job. She has a good heart, but in some cases can also feel bad for things that may seem small and also tends to get carried away in some cases. Chapters # The Beginning # The Journal # Moving Out # The Recycler # It's Popular, So It Sucks! # Stop Thief! # Unhealthy Competition # Expi's New Friend # Planes at the Harbor # Mariko the Assistant History and Creation In 2007, Cartoon Network began airing Chowder, a TV series that Expi really enjoyed, however three years later the series ended up ending in 2010. After hearing about this, Expi ended up being angry about the cancellation and as a result started to hate Cartoon Network over it, making claims that the channel had gone downhill at that point. While looking back Expi feels he was being very whiny over it, it is a point that led him to have a more major interest in cartoons, as he began to rewatch older Nick and CN cartoons from the 90's up to the early/mid 2000's. Sometime afterwards, this led him to begin starting ideas for a cartoon he would make. At the time, he began to conceptualize a slice-of-life comedy series in the same light as shows like Garfield and Friends and The Amazing World of Gumball. He came up with a character named Tomcat (who's personality traits eventually became Expi), his best friend "Pup" (who eventually became Phillip) and a few other characters. This idea was never talked about to others, but he drew some ideas for comics in his notebook as a 4th and 5th grader, recently finding some images that could have potentially been of these characters. In late 2011 and 2012, these ideas ended up seeing a change of tone albeit using the same ideas for characters. His ideas for the series had more of a MLP:FiM style, having a mix of adventure and slice-of-life plots for the characters. Not too much is remembered from this sort of time period otherwise, but elements would be seen in the current version as being created. After 2012, his ideas of the series began to become more dormant as at the time he began to lose interest in creating a series as he decided he wanted to have more of a career towards game development. However, in spring 2015, these ideas started to come back to him with a mix of the same characters he previously came up with and some new ones here and there. Over time, he began to draw inspiration for the series from shows like Steven Universe and MLP:FiM as well as games with heavy story elements, namely Undertale. A lot of other ideas for the show ended up being drawn from things happening in his own life. Over the next year, ideas would continue circulating, which he would write drafts of potential episodes in a notebook he got at school. Around May 2016, he decided to he wanted to begin rewriting some drafts and putting them online, which was also heavily influenced by the reboot of his main forum site World of Equestria (called Scarlet's Web after the reboot) and the addition of a blog feature. A month or two later, he hinted at the series by changing his username and profile picture on the website to "Tomcat," his at the time fursona. However, before he was able to do anything with the series at that point, the website ended up closing down in late July/early August 2016, and as a result he was never able to put it up in Summer/Autumn 2016 like he planned. Despite being upset over the closing of Scarlet's Web, this ended up giving Expi an opportunity to plan the series more, which was good for him looking back due to the series not really being "ready" at the time and posting it would've made it come out premature. Ideas for the series still continued to circulate, in particular with the first use of "Anibi" being made public on August 11, 2016, with an in-universe game titled "Rescue of Anibi." In September 2016, after a few months of debating whether he should redesign his fursona or not, he decided to create a new fursona named Expi, who was designed having a purple and turquoise color scheme (resembling Starlight Glimmer from MLP) and was named after Windows XP, an operating system from Microsoft. Around this time, he began to contemplate making a new cast of characters with more original designs. Around February 2017, his influence for the series began to skyrocket after his trip to Ohio, and he began to start with the other character redesigns. On April 2, he made a new DeviantART with the name of "ExpitheCat" to host the series on due to his older one being more or less seen as a meme account, and he decided to ask for a drawing tablet for his birthday to advance with the series illustrations, which he ended up getting. On July 20, 2017, the first chapter, "Onto the Battle," was published on ExpitheCat's DeviantART page, followed by the second chapter "6 Years Later," on August 4, 2017 (both only in scripted form). However, the series was put on hiatus as Expi began to reconsider the direction of the series, as he was not pleased with how the "adventure" stories were coming along and thought the slice of life aspect was better developed. After conflicting thoughts, the series was renamed The Two Cats and focus shifted to the overall slice of life aspect of the series. After an almost 8 month delay, the first chapter of The Two Cats was officially posted on the official The Two Cats tumblr page, taking on the form of a "narrative" format as opposed to the "script" format used in the first two published chapter of Town of Anibi. This chapter was later rewritten and posted again as "The Beginning" on Tumblr and Wattpad. Two of the original main characters in the plan for Town of Anibi, Edison and Phillip, were cut from the series, however are planned to be introduced at a later time. Category:Web series Category:Town of Anibi Category:The Two Cats